血で不幸
by Koto Miharu
Summary: No importa como te sintieras, pues eras la mensajera que llevaría a las almas al putrefacto infierno ¿Cierto, Enma Ai? Ai-centric . Mucha angst.


-_T_**itulo**_O_**riginal**_**: **_**"M**isfortunes** w**ith** b**lood**"**

-_S_**ummary: ****"**No importa como te sintieras, pues eras la mensajera que llevaría a las almas al putrefacto infierno ¿Cierto, Enma Ai?**" [**Ai-centric]. Mucha Angst.

_**-**__P_**areja: N**inguna.

**-**_D_**isclaimers: **Ni los personajes ni la trama me pertenecen a mi, todo es de su respectivo autor Miyuki Etö, y las producciones de Aniplex y Studio DEEN.

_-A_**dvertencia: **Spoilers del pasado de Enma Ai.

_-N_**otas: **Jigoku Shoujo es uno de mis animes favoritos, junto con Higurashi y quería hacer algo especial de mi personaje favorito (de quien por cierto, tengo hasta un peluche de ella x3)

.

.

.

* * *

A lo largo de muchos siglos, has visto muchas cosas, pero hay algo que nunca cambia por muchos años, quinquenios o siglos.

Venganza.

Exacto, la venganza. La gente siempre hace lo mismo una y otra vez, siempre tienen odio, rencor, rabia y tristeza, sentimientos humanos que inevitablemente los llevan al caos, a la perdición, _al infierno. _Como esta te llevo irremediablemente a ti, Jigoku Shoujo. Tú efímera e inmortal existencia fueron el resultado de intentar tomar justicia por tu mano, de aquella manera y gracias a todos esos negativos sentimientos ahora eres _asi. _Un ser que no puede morir, pero tampoco puede vivir, porque lo que tu has pasado no se puede calificar como vida.

¿Qué te queda entonces, Ai? Nada. Absolutamente nada, porque por dentro llevas muerta desde hace siglos. Tu corazón endureció desde que viste como Sentarö te enterraba viva, al igual que los aldeanos enterraban bajo tierra a tus padres, sin importarle sus caras horrorizadas y los gritos entremezclados pidiendo piedad. Desde ese momento dejaste de ser Enma Ai, para transformarte en algo distinto.

Te volviste la Jigoku Shoujo por ellos. Por tus padres, por Sentarö, por los aldeanos del pueblo que alguna vez osaron despreciarte y darte como sacrificio. Por ellos has estado soportando ese dolor que constantemente oprime tu pecho, al escuchar los gritos de piedad de las almas condenadas inocentes pidiéndote lo mismo. "Por favor, no me lleves." Puedes escuchar los ruegos en tu cabeza constantemente, aunque no llegues a sentir dolor por tu estado, te duele.

Si, te duele mucho. Tanto como si volvieras a morir de nuevo, pero tu posición no te deja demostrarlo, como tampoco te deja demostrar la especie de afecto que le has llegado a tener a tus ayudantes. Si tu rostro expresara lo que llevas callando durante toda tu vida infernal, entonces te dolería más y crees no poder soportarlo.

Oh, pero no puedes detenerte. No es porque de aquella manera tu sufrirías lo mismo que esas almas condenadas; No, no te importa sufrir, de hecho, llevas sufriendo aquel permanente castigo y ya no puedes verle la gran diferencia ¿Me equivoco? Pero debes terminar tu sentencia por tus seres queridos. No quieres que sufran un destino parecido al tuyo.

"_Debo seguir adelante, obaa-chan…" _Piensas mientras te mantienes inerte en la "Aldea del Atardecer" llevándote una cereza a tu boca, desgustándola lentamente y cerrando los ojos, en ademan de estar concentrada.

No hay ruido, todo esta silencioso; solo escuchándose el leve ruido de la maquina de tejer de la abuela afuera. Tus ayudantes no se encuentran, están investigando el nuevo pedido que contra tu voluntad has aceptado. Dentro de quien sabe cuando —El tiempo te da lo mismo, sinceramente— tendrás que hacer lo mismo de siempre, recitar las palabras aprendidas de memoria mientras cumples la sentencia de condena, el alma de la persona va al infierno mientras sufre eternamente y a veces, te preguntas que hubieras hecho tú de estar en una situación parecida. ¿Habrías contactado con el Jigoku Shoujo, Ai?

…Esa pregunta, jamás te la has querido contestar. La evades, Enma Ai.

La orden ha sido aceptada, es hora de realizar tu desgraciada misión. Te preparas automáticamente, como si fueras un robot. Te pones tu kimono despojándote del seifuku negro y te vas en el llameante transporte que Wanyuudou te ofrece. Y entonces, haces lo mismo.

—"Oh, penosa sombra atada a la oscuridad, despreciando a los demás y haciéndoles sufrir, un alma ahogada en un pecaminoso karma…"—Las palabras salen por si solas de tus labios, mientras te acercas al hombre, que parece horrorizado ante tu visión—"¿Quieres…Probar la muerte?"

Y ahora, el momento llega.

Gritos y lamentos. Lo llevas al Aqueronte. Aquel rio que sirve de conexión para el destino del hombre maldecido. Están en la barca que tú remas, mientras el hombre dice lo mismo que muchos otros. "¡Por favor, sácame de aquí! Te daré lo que quieras pero ¡Hazlo!" Durante aquel viaje todos dicen lo mismo, has contemplado a los que lloran, sin molestarse en reclamar, los que te gritan o piden tu ayuda, pero de alguna manera siempre es para lo mismo: Que los saques de allí; aún así había los que se quedaban con semblante vacio, no reclamaban ni lloraban, solo se quedaban quietos, como si supieran desde hace mucho que irían a parar allá.

Los llevas y te vas sola en la barca, no queriendo mirar lo que le harían una vez allí. Eso no es tu asunto, tu misión terminó y ya te puedes ir con tus ayudantes a la "Aldea del Atardecer". Te bajas y te diriges hacia donde ellos están, como siempre.

—"Ojou… ¿Se encuentra bien?"—Te pregunta Honne-onna con algo de preocupación, la dama de los huesos sabia que el tipo condenado era inocente, quería proteger a su hijo pero su mujer lo mandó al infierno, con el motivo de quedarse con el dinero que él había dejado a su hijo.

Te das la vuelta, mientras comienzas a caminar lentamente y hablas con tono indiferente, el mismo de siempre.

—"Estoy bien. Andando."—Les dices mientras ellos te siguen, aún algo preocupados.

—"Seguramente Ojou debe estar sufriendo mucho, esto es injusto."— Honne-onna suspira con tristeza mientras Ren te observa más intensamente.

—"Aún cuando dices eso, Honne, yo la veo igual que siempre."—Dijo Ren como aligerando la situación, él no era ningún idiota, se había dado cuenta que te encontrabas algo diferente, pero igualmente trataba de tragarse su preocupación, no serviría de nada andar mortificado. Honne asiente, no totalmente de acuerdo y Wanyuudou se queda en silencio, no encontrando nada que pudiera aportar. _"Parece más cansada de lo habitual, eso seria lo más lógico…" _Se dice para si mismo el aparente anciano con aire pensativo.

Los tres guardan silencio, mientras tus rojizos ojos miran hacia adelante, nunca atrás. Sabias que tú seguirías realizando este trabajo hasta que la humanidad dejara de detestar, odiar y aborrecer. En ese momento pararías esto y tu alma podría descansar en paz, aunque sea en el infierno porque ese mundo de venganzas ya no existiría. Secretamente deseabas que pronto llegara y, en ese momento, podrías esbozar una leve sonrisa, la primera y la última que por tu rostro se formaría.

**Owari.**

* * *

.

.

.

_**-Glosario:**_

-"**O**jou": Forma que tienen los ayudantes de Ai para referirse a ella como "señorita"

-**"O**baa-chan": Abuela.

-"**A**queronte": La gente que moría entraba a ese rio por el barquero Caronte, que los cruzaba hacia la puerta que los dirigía a su destino.

**-"S**eifuku": Uniforme escolar japonés.


End file.
